Plastic Memories: Starting My Life
by AlexanRaimura
Summary: "I had considered everything about myself to be nothing more than a burden, to be more or less fake; anything I felt shouldn't have been, simply because of how short my life was." Or at least, that's what I had thought until that idiot came into my life.
1. Prolougue

Prolougue: My Fake Heart

It had been about a year ago, when I first laid my eyes on her. I had decided to stop at a park nearby. I didn't know why I decided to do so. Every now and then, I simply felt like doing things of this nature. I never really got anything out of doing things like this. As if fate had offered me dates but, never showed up. Though, it didn't bother me much even when I thought about it that way. Because, even if anything happened during these encounters, I wouldn't do anything about it.

I'm a Giftia. That means I have a life span of 81,920 hours. Nine years, 4 months and some change if you're too lazy to do the math. It's a long time in some ways, but to live out a life? Beyond pathetically short. I was nothing but a burden to anyone who'd want to invest anything into me. On top of that, it wasn't like that I had been born yesterday. I had been around for about seven years. That's left me with what? Eighteen, nineteen thousand hours? There would be no point in dragging someone along my dead end road of a life.

With this thought in mind, it seemed for the first time, fate hadn't stood me up. I was walking by the large pond in the park, when I noticed a girl standing by it. I normally did a double take towards cute girls and went on my way. However, this time, I couldn't help but pause.

Bright orange hair that went down to her waist with captivating waves, and I could just see how much of a deep blue her eyes were. I knew more than anyone how impolite it was to stare, yet, my eyes were glued onto her. Water droplets began to fall, hitting the pond and creating ripples.

"I'll try my best, okay?" The girl said. "I know it's partially my fault... but, I'll make sure no one else gets the ending you got. Rather, the one you deserved." My heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. It sounded remarkably similar to something I had heard long ago.

The girl began to turn my way, "I promise." Then, she began walking. It seemed she hadn't noticed me, as she had walked right past me.

I hadn't realized, but even though I had considered everything about myself to be nothing more than a burden, to be more or less fake; anything I felt shouldn't have been, simply because of how short my life was, however, that may have been when I fell in love.

When I looked up at the sky, I noticed that there wasn't a single cloud I could see.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Not Goodbye (Part 1)

The next day was the first and only day I had really spent with her.

"Benjamin," my spotter, Nozomi, called out to me. "I uploaded our assignments for the week." She always spoke softly, which matched her subtle yet elegant appearance. Dark hair contrasting with vibrant red eyes.

"Ah, alright." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, gazing up towards the ceiling. "Do you want to head out now?"

"Well, normally I would. But, we're actually going to be in charge of the new person today." She told me.

"Eh? We're on newbie duty?" I let out a sigh. "They're going to be in for a rough time..."

"I half expected you to say that this was 'going to be a drag' or something along those lines," She commented.

"I'm not that heartless. We could use the extra help, and, this kid," I jabbed my finger towards the other side of the room, where a small child with blonde hair could be seen playing on a handheld console. "Definitely needs to go outside."

"Whatever you say, Cool-man-san." Zack continued lazily playing on his handheld.

"Cool-man-san?... What is that supposed to mean?"

Zack's voice became very deep, as he tried to look as serious as possible, "What could it mean? That's a good question..." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps there's more to it than there seems..."

"Ar-Are you trying to mock me?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Am I?"

"You're not doing a good job at it."

"Oh?" He placed a hand under his chin. "Is that so?" He sighed. "Then perhaps, I need to reevaluate."

"It's not too bad, his speech isn't quite so formal." Nozomi told Zack.

"Nozomi..."

"Anyways, how do you know it will be Zack, not Isla?" As she asked this, a girl with white hair in twin tails began passing around tea, Isla herself.

"Kazuki is too protective of her. That, and, I'm pretty sure the boss has pretty much only made her a tea-server at this point." Isla sat a cup of tea down in front of me. "Ah, thank you."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Speak of the devil, it was Kazuki; a woman with deep purple eyes and hair just as fiery as her attitude leered over me.

"You may as well be her mother," I replied.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed as she scoffed.

Tsundere, I thought.

"Tsundere." Zack said. For once, I had to give the kid credit.

"What was that?" Kazuki glared over at Zack.

"What was what?" Zack looked at Kazuki from his game. "I'm playing a visual novel."

I'm pretty sure a visual novel didn't require him to press that many buttons.

At that moment, we all heard the door open, and looked in that direction. Who I saw come into the room made my eyes widen.

Brilliant orange hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, thank you for letting me be here!" She bowed. She was wearing a suit, much unlike our uniforms. Which I suppose was to be expected. Although I personally found them somewhat fashionable, I don't think many people would have these in their closets.

Kazuki walked over to the girl, smiling, "Everyone, this is Michiru. Our new spotter."

"It's nice to meet you all." Michiru smiled. Everyone responded with a greeting, aside from myself since I had been too dumbfounded to do so. Though, no one seemed to really notice.

"Ben, you're drooling," Except Zack. Zack noticed.

I looked over towards my computer screen, pulling up the jobs I had for the week, "Drooling? What are you talking about?" I asked lamely, though, I was far more flustered than I would ever like to admit.

Once Michiru had gotten into the uniform provided to her, Kazuki explained Nozomi and I were the ones that were going to train her.

"You already know me and you've met Constance," Kazuki gestured to a boy with short blue hair and eyes to match. "You also understand the gist of what we do. I have more difficult jobs to tackle this week, so, Ben and Nozomi will show you what it's like to be out on the field."

She nodded, "Alright if you say so."

"Also, as for your partner," She pointed at Zack. "There he is."

"My partner? He's just a kid, isn't he?" Michiru inquired.

"He may seem so, but, he's Giftia. He's more than capable and I guarantee you'll hate him in no time." Kazuki assured her.

All I could do was snicker at Kazuki's comment.

"Alright, Ben, Nozomi. Head out when you're ready." Kazuki told us as she exited the building with Constance.

I headed over to Michiru along with Nozomi and Zack. I held my head out to her, offering a smile. The main reason I didn't say anything was because my mind was drawing blanks in that department. It was best to be slightly awkward than be a complete idiot.

Michiru took my hand a shook it, "Ben, right? And you must be Nozomi." She looked over to my spotter. I released her hand, glancing towards the door. For some reason, I still felt choked up.

"Cool-man-san is getting all fired up now." Zack commented.

"Would you shutup for once?" I looked at Zack.

"C'mon, guys, don't fight." Nozomi looked between the both of us.

"Did I miss something?" Michiru's smile was now smeared with confusion.

"Don't worry about it," I moved towards the door. "I think I know a good job to start you two off on."

Zack was cheekiest little bastard, but, he did just shatter the wall of awkwardness I was unwillingly build.

Just when I was about to open the door myself, someone opened it from the other side. A tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes entered.

"Oh, hey there Ben!" He grinned at me before looking around. "Eh? Everyone is already going out?"

A woman with black hair practically pushed me out of the way to drop a bunch of folders into his hands, "Yasutaka." The woman said.

"Sherry! Where's the love?" He laughed a bit shakily.

"...That may come into the realm of possibility once you start catching up on your work." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the office.

"What... Was that?" Michiru asked.

"That was Yasutaka!" Zack glared at her. "You best stay away if you value your virginity."

"Zack!" Nozomi looked at Zack, and it seemed as if she were getting flustered for Michiru. Though, judging from Michiru's facial expression, she didn't need anyone to get flustered for her.

"Is-Is he really that kind of guy?" Michiru looked back to where Sherry had dragged him.

I frowned a bit, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess... He's pretty sleazy according to Sherry and Kazuki..."

"I can hear you guys!" Yasutaka called out to us.

"You're not denying it!" Zack called back.

"It's only a matter of time until Zack teases you too, Michiru. Prepare yourself." I warned her. "Now c'mon, we have work to do." I headed out the building and to one of the company cars.

I sat in the driver's seat, with Nozomi in the passenger side while Zack and Michiru sat in the back.

"Kazuki said you understand the gist of what we do?" I asked Michiru.

"Retrieving Giftias," she confirmed. "Kazuki said it was something along the lines of 'ripping apart memories'." Looking into the rearview mirror, I saw Michiru glancing out the window.

"Ripping apart memories, huh? Yeah, she said it was like that when I came here myself." I told her. "Though, I don't think it's quite like that."

"You don't?" She sounded somewhat surprised upon hearing my comment.

"For some reason, I'd like to believe none of our journeys end here. I think really, we just send the memories somewhere else."

"Where do you think that is?" Michiru was looking directly at me now.

"That's a good question."


End file.
